


Art Appreciation

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Baze meets Chirrut at an art gallery and gains a new appreciation for art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/gifts).



Baze Malbus straightened his tie as he looked over the art gallery. It was almost closing time, and Baze was looking forward to the end of the workday. The gallery was practically deserted except for one man, a handsome Asian man that Baze had been watching out of the corner of his eye. He found himself drawn to the man, but nerves prevented him from approaching him. Besides, there were no security-related reasons for him to go over. 

The loudspeaker announced that the museum would be closing soon. Baze saw the mysterious man touch the plaque of the biggest painting in the museum before running his fingers through the paint. Seeing an opportunity, Baze walked over. "Sir, you can't touch the paintings." 

The man turned around and Baze saw that he was blind. "Sorry," said the man, "I was just trying to appreciate the art." He smiled and Baze's heart fluttered. "If it's not too much of a problem, you could describe the artwork for me."

Baze hesitated. Though he could appreciate artwork, he knew he wouldn't be able to describe the art the way a professional art historian could. "I could get a guide to help you," he said.

The man shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure you'll do a fine job." He winked at him, and Baze's heart fluttered.

Taking a deep breath, Baze said, "Alright then. We'll start with this one." He looked at the painting in front of him. He began by reading off of the plaque next to the painting. "This one is called 'The Starry Night' by Vincent Van Gogh," he read, glad that the artist was a name that he recognized. It's has a blue background with stars on it over a town. There are many swirly brush strokes.“ The man appeared to be concentrating, like he was trying to see the painting in his mind.

"Would you describe it as beautiful?" The man asked.

Baze considered the answer for a while. He had never been a true aficionado of art, but he couldn't deny the beauty of the painting in front of him. However, he found himself more drawn to the man in front of him than the artwork.   
He knew that wouldn't be an acceptable answer and said, "Yes, yes it is."

The man smiled at him. "Show me your favorite work."

Baze paused for a moment. He'd seen every piece in the museum, but he had never looked at them hard enough to label one a favorite. He screwed up his eyes in concentration as he settled on a painting. His mind wandered to a painting a couple of rooms over. "Come with me," Baze said, gesturing towards the door. Realizing that the man couldn't see the gesture, he held out his hand. "Take my hand. I'll lead you to it."

The man took his hand and Baze clasped his hand around it. He slowly walked through the museum, looking back at various intervals towards the man he was leading through the museum. They arrived at the painting and Baze told the man to stop. He looked at the painting and read the plaque to him. Looking closely at the artwork, he tried his best to explain the painting. It depicted a group of rebels leading an uprising.

"That sounds interesting," the man said. "What makes it your favorite?"

Baze shrugged, "I've always been fascinated by rebellions."

"Something we have in common," the man replied. 

A voice came over the loudspeaker indicating that the museum was closing. Baze turned to the man, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave the museum."

The man nodded in understanding. "Very well. Thank you for showing me the art. You have a beautiful voice."

Baze blushed. "You're welcome, uh..." He realized that he was so entranced by the man that he hadn't asked for his name.  
Thankfully, the man said, "Chirrut. Chirrut Imwe."

"Baze Malbus," Baze said quickly. "Nice to meet you Chirrut."

Chirrut grinned, "Pleasure."

Baze cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking, why come to an art gallery if you're blind?"  
"I like the atmosphere," Chirrut replied, "Perhaps some time you can show me the rest of the art in the gallery. I enjoy hearing your descriptions."

"I'd like that," Baze said. He checked his watch, "Do you have any plans for this evening? I know a great restaurant around here."

Chirrut nodded and held out his hand, "Lead the way, Baze." Baze took his hand and led him out of the museum. They walked down a couple of streets until they reached a cantina.

Baze held the door four Chirrut and he remarked, "What a gentleman," as he stepped inside. Baze blushed for the umpteenth time that night and got them a table. They ordered their drinks and Baze read Chirrut the menu, as the restaurant didn't have menus in Braille. After placing their orders, they found themselves lost in conversation as the evening passed by. It had been a long time since Baze felt particularly connected to someone, and he felt like he had known Chirrut all of his life. 

At the end of the meal, Baze reached for the check and found that his hand brushed Chirrut's. "I've got this," he assured Chirrut.

"Allow me," Chirrut countered, "I hijacked your time at the gallery and your evening."

Baze shook his head, "You didn't hijack it, you saved it. I would have gone home alone to a TV dinner."

Chirrut shook his head, "Please let me." He gave him a look that made Baze give in quickly.

"Alright," he said. Chirrut paid for their dinner and they left the restaurant. "Can I walk you home?” he asked as they stepped into the cool night air.

Chirrut smiled, "I'd like that." He took Baze's outstretched hand and gave him directions to his apartment.

They arrived at the apartment complex and Baze looked at Chirrut, not wanting the night to end. "I had a great time."  
Chirrut smiled, "I did as well."

Baze shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Can I see you again sometime?"

Laughing, Chirrut replied, "I thought that was obvious. I don't just let anyone walk me home."

Baze's heart started beating rapidly again. "That's good to hear." Chirrut planted a kiss on his lips and Baze kissed him back. They exchanged numbers and said goodbye before Chirrut entered the apartment complex. Baze couldn't stop smiling on his walk back home. As soon as he got home, he started researching the other paintings of the galley so that he could more fully appreciate their beauty.


End file.
